


Sad Eyes

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Angst Meme: Kurt observes how affectionate Finn is toward Carole and it saddens him that he's never really had that with his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Eyes

Kurt always wished he was closer with his father. Seeing his dad bond with Finn over sports hurt at first but when Finn and Carole moved in, it seemed silly for them to sit watching the game and not talk about it. Kurt likened it the times his dad took him and Mercedes to movies or plays and he’d spent the whole drive home talking with Mercedes. He couldn’t imagine not talking to someone who shared his interests so how could he deny his father the chance to do the same.

It wasn’t his dad and Finn that was bothering him. It was Carole and Finn. The way they treated each other reminded him so much of how he and his own mom used to be. It also reminded him that he’s never had that kind of relationship with his father.

He can’t remember the last time he hugged his dad for no reason. Their hugs always consisted of him crying and his dad trying to comfort him. Finn hugged Carole before they left for school in the mornings, when she got home from work, and sometimes just because he felt one of them needed a hug. It always brought a smile to Carole’s face and she’d kiss his cheek before sending him on his way.

Everything between them was easy. Sure they’d had a few rough conversations but everything was fine with them by the end of it. They communicated well with each other. He’d been hiding the worst part of the bullying from his dad since the first day of his freshman year. That was over two years. Finn had managed to keep Quinn’s pregnancy a secret for two months.

His dad tried, Kurt knew he did, but it was obvious he didn’t understand most of Kurt’s interests. Kurt appreciated him trying but he couldn’t help feeling a little jealous that Carole could talk to Finn about all of his interests without any awkwardness.

The worst though, was hearing how often they told each other ‘I love you’. The last time Kurt said it to his father was in the hospital. Finn said it to his mom every night and Carole always reciprocated. There was no reason behind it; they said it just because they wanted each other to hear it. Kurt knew his dad loved him more than anything but they never said it without reason.

Kurt knew his dad came from a generation that wasn’t overly affectionate. He just wasn’t raised that way. But he was trying and it meant a lot to him. It just didn’t make it any easier to watch Finn have the kind of relationship with his mom that Kurt wanted with his dad.


End file.
